


Denial

by sarangmoongie



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Denial, Denial of Feelings, First Kiss, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Kissing, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-13 13:30:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12985074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarangmoongie/pseuds/sarangmoongie
Summary: Minhyuk just can't stop denying his feelings toward Hyungwon. However, Hyungwon will never stop making him admit it.





	Denial

“Hyungwooooooooon!!! Chae Hyungwoooooon!!!!”

A loud, irritated voice was heard in the whole studio, but no response from the one being called.

Changkyun who just came from the bathroom, did only God know what, answered with a lazy tone, "He's in the waiting room, Minhyuk hyung. You know what he's doing "

Minhyuk rushed to the waiting room, stomping his feet out loud showing his anger. And of course the person he sought was sound asleep on the couch.

“Ya! Wake up!” Minhyuk smacked Hyungwon’s butt hard. Without moving Hyungwon answered, "Five more minutes, Mom".

“Mom, _your ass!_ Aiiissshhh, wake up, we got an interview!!” Minhyuk shook Hyungwon’s body violently. Hyungwon pulled Minhyuk's hand making Minhyuk fell on top of him. He hugged Minhyuk tightly, "You’re tired too, sleep with me here".

Minhyuk panicked, his cheeks flushed. He wanted to push Hyungwon's body, but his body froze. On the other hand, he just wanted to be in Hyungwon's warm embrace longer. How didn’t, he'd been liking Hyungwon for a long time, but he always denied his own feelings, saying that his feelings were merely a compassion because he already knew Hyungwon since years ago. Although Hyungwon had the same feelings and often expressed his feelings for him, Minhyuk would just run away and think that it was just a joke.  


Minhyuk pushed Hyungwon hard so that he fell off the couch, "Yaaaa! Stay away from me! Let’s hurry! the manager has been looking for you and the members are also waiting"

 “Okay, okay, let’s go!” Hyungwon pulled Minhyuk’s hand.

Without Minhyuk realizing, Hyungwon saw and heard everything. Minhyuk’s cheeks turned red anytime Hyungwon hugged or held his hand. The sound of his fast heartbeat as Hyungwon hugged him. _Hyungwon kn_ _ew_. Always knew that Minhyuk also had the same feelings as him. Hyungwon could not stop laughing heartily at how hard Minhyuk tried to cover his obvious feelings, making Hyungwon could not stop teasing him. _Admit it,_ _Minhyuk,_ _admit_ _and accept my feelings._

 

\-------

 

After the interview, all members returned to the company and rested in the practice room, waiting for the next schedule. They looked like a living corpse because of fatigue. While Minhyuk as usual, was busy with his ipad, doing his role as search king of Monsta X.

Hyungwon who usually fell asleep at a time like this approached Minhyuk, sitting in front of him, "Why did you lie?".

“Lie about what?” Minhyuk replied without looking away from his ipad.

"You've got your first kiss, but why did you say ‘not yet’ during the interview? Even the other members just told the truth"

Minhyuk blushed at the question, looking at Hyungwon, "I-I'm not lying, when? I’ve n-never got one.... "

Hyungwon put his face close to Minhyuk, grinning, "You forgot?" Hyungwon touched his lips seductively, "We... kissed.... and not a simple peck one, it's definitely a kiss, a passionate one, did you forget?"

Minhyuk's eyes got bigger and immediately focused his eyes on his ipad, looking away from Hyungwon, "N-no! W-we never have! You just made that up" Minhyuk denied stutterly.

Suddenly Hyungwon pulled Minhyuk's chin and kissed him roughly, "Now, you remember? Just telling you, we kissed this wild back then," Hyungwon whispered with a seductive tone.

Minhyuk covered his lips in reflex, too perplexed to realize what had just happened. He pushed Hyungwon's body, his cheeks were as red as a boiled crab, "W-what the hell Chae Hyungwon! It’s your fault! And Y-you forced me that time! We're practicing paper games! And y-you took a chance when the paper dropped! You held me tightly, I couldn’t move and even breathe that time!"

The smirk never disappeared from Hyungwon’s face, “Wow, that’s so detailed...it turns out you remember every single detail of it, when all I remember is our passionate kiss and how soft and sweet your lips are".

Hyungwon nudged Minhyuk, teasing him, "Hmm, just admit it, I know you enjoy it too, if you don’t want to admit that I stole your first kiss that time, our kiss just now could be a new proof, right? And I'm still the thief," Hyungwon smiled smugly.

 “Aiiishhh” Minhyuk pouted his lips, stomped his feet annoyedly and left Hyungwon.

 

Little did Hyungwon know, Minhyuk touched his lips. _Smiling_.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short one, I just can't let any idea go away. I hope you like it. Tell me what you think, it helps me improve. Leaving kudos could motivate me to write more!
> 
> Sorry for the picture, I can't help but adding them in, kkkk. Pictures are not mine, cr to the owner.
> 
> This is inspired from Hyungwon and Minhyuk paper game on No Exit Broadcast, as shown in the picture, but that one is the edited ver. (originally there was tissue between them)
> 
> English is not my first language, so pardon me for any grammatical errors
> 
> Find me on Twitter @rachriby


End file.
